Silver and Gold
by Jiyunamai
Summary: A test leads to a situation where neither man can refuse, but will it end for the greater good? Warnings inside. This is a Male/Male, don't like it, don't read it!


This is just a little something I wrote while I was completely bored... It was a spur of the moment thing... No idea where the inspiration came from! Hope you enjoy it!

Warnings: Mild language, Suggestive material, Extreme Angst! Also slight OOC...

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII... but I wish I could chain Seph to my bed... **cough** However, I do own the plot! Whoopy for me!

'.....' - thoughts

"...." - talking... (duh)

....... - actions

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Organize. Focus. This is important. Damn it! Why does he have to sit there and look so SEXY! Stare at me, and distract me when hes the one that told me to do it! I can't do it. This must be a test...'

'Life is a test. And the people you encounter are all variables. Even your environment is a variable.'

'But why does HE have to be my variable!? I swear, life hates me! It screws me over every chance it gets!'

'You have to admit though, much rather him then the crazy hyper one.'

'That's true enough, Zack would be running me up the wall by now! But why him!? Why not the commissioner?'

'Well, you shouldn't have been sick as a dog on the original test day!'

'Zack is the one who made me do it! He is the reason we were drinking Vodka, eating oysters off half shells, and dancing all night!'

'...'

'How the hell was I suppose to know that I'm deathly allergic to oysters!? Hellooo! I come from a mountain region in the middle of the bloody continent! Oysters were expensive.'

"Strife, you have not written anything for nearly 5 minutes. Is there something amiss?"

Cloud's eyes cleared instantly and his head snapped up to look directly at his object of desire.

"Sir, No Sir!"

He quickly looked back to his paper, and scanning the question he'd re-read 3 times, quickly jotting down that answer that was plain as day.

'See you can concentrate!'

'Shut Up!'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'No.'

'Ye - Wait, why am I arguing with myself?'

'You're not.'

'What the fuck!? Look, can we argue about it later. Like, oh say, WHEN I'M NOT TAKING THE MOST IMPORTANT TEST OF MY LIFE!?'

When no reply came, he took it at face value and promptly finished his test. Placing his pencil on the desk, he stood and saluted the most feared man in all of Shinra.

"Sir, I've completed the exam Sir!"

Gracefully, and silently Sephiroth stood and nodded once. Strife respectfully bowed slightly as he handed over the paper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later and 3rd class SOLDIER Strife was on his first mission. Simple enough, he was to accompany Sephiroth and 2 other 3rd class' on a simple recon mission.

It was supposed to have been completely uneventful. Yeah Right!

"Strife! What on Gaia do you think you are doing!? Take cover!"

Sephiroth was not so much concerned for himself, after all this was only 25 or so armed assailants! But Cloud was only a 3rd! What could he be thinking charging head-long into a hoard of machine gun and assault rifle wielding terrorists?

Sephiroth had barely blinked and a third of the terrorists were dismantled, bleeding on the ground. This time he blinked in shock, only to re-open his eyes to another third being disabled. His jaw had just started to fall open when Cloud swung his gifted "baby buster" one more time, and the remainder fell.

Slowly Sephiroth mentally shook himself and started to approach Cloud. Clouds' sword had slipped from his hand and was now lying in a puddle of blood at his feet.

As Sephiroth neared, he carefully scanned the 3rd's appearance. He had a few small cuts and bruises, but other than that he saw no obvious injuries. Even still Strifes' shoulders were shaking.

Sephiroth stopped directly behind the young 3rd and gently laid his hand on his arm. Cloud jerked away as though he'd been burned, and turned to swing on the assumed attacker. However, Sephiroth had expected a Not -So- Nice reaction and quickly caught the fist. Then with a split second decision, or maybe even on impulse, used it to pull the boy off balance, leaving Strife to fall against his chest. Cloud tried to struggle and get away, but Sephiroth held fast, and soon found himself cooing gently - even sweetly - to the blond.

After a few minutes, Strife's sobbing which Sephiroth wasn't even sure when it had started - stopped. And Cloud just stood with his face buried against his chest, clutching his duster for dear life.

Sephiroths' gentle rocking continued even as the blond in his arms fell completely still.

And after a few more minutes, Sephiroth dared to speak,

"Strife, are you alright?"

No response

"Strife?"

'Phew - calm collected thoughts...

Oh god! H-He's...HOLDING ME!...

At least I'm not crying anymore...

What should I do!?

...It's okay, just hold still, he'll do something...'

Cloud opened his eyes as he felt a hand cupping his chin and turning his face upward. He quickly found himself looking right into emotional mako-filled eyes.

'Bad! Bad! Bad! Look Away! No, God, Can't look away!...'

'Sephiroth! Snap out of it! I swear if you go through with this - I - I'll...! Ugh!... But he's so close, and he smells _so_ good!'

Unconsciously, Sephiroth moved closer to Cloud, their noses almost touching.

'Oh God... He is going to kiss me!'

And he did. Before Sephiroth could stop himself, his lips were pressed firmly against Clouds.

The kiss was firm, but chaste, passionate, but close mouthed. And when Sethiroth pulled away, they were both breathless, Cloud staring starry eyed up at him. And his own amazement, Sephiroth just stared back.

After a moment, Cloud physically shook his head,

"Sir?"

Sephiroth blinked slowly, clearing his glazed eyes.

"Yes Strife?"

"Sir, don't you think it would be for the best to leave?"

At this he received a blank look,

"In case they had called for re-enforcements?"

Sephiroth nodded.

"Good thinking. The rendezvous point has been compromised, so..."

'Shit what to do? Why can't I think?'

Just then, Cloud shifted in his hold causing him to look back at the blond 3rd.

'Could it be him?'

Sephiroth continued to look down at Cloud, causing the 3rd to blush slightly. And a little voice reared within the mighty 1st

'Kiss him again.'

Instantly Sephiroth's lips were on Clouds. And this time the kiss did not stay chaste.

Sephiroth ran his tongue along Clouds lower lip, then crushed their mouths together. His left hand that had been at the small the the blonds back - moving to fist in the spiky silkiness of Clouds hair. Trembling only slightly, Cloud parted his lips and Sephiroth's tongue instantly took up residence in his mouth. The kiss was heated and Sephiroth felt a warmth stir not only in the pit of his stomach, but in his chest.

After Sephiroth was sure he'd explored every bit of Clouds mouth, and felt the blond probably needed air, he pulled away.

'Yes, it is definitely him distracting me. Let me see...ah yes, there is a village, through the woods behind me.'

"We should be able to take cover in the near by village."

Cloud just started blankly as though he hadn't understood a word just said.

Sephiroth just giggled before pausing and shook his head.

'What on Gaia was that sound I just made?!'

And Cloud was still staring with bright blue eyes.

'No way did I just … giggle…'

Shaking his head again, he dropped his arms from around the blond and promptly grabbed his hand.

"Come on then."

Right after he turned to head into the woods, a gun shot rang out, and Sephiroth heard Cloud choke on blood as it instantly spewed from his mouth. And everything seemed to slow down for the silver warrior.

He turned as Cloud fell to his knees, blood still pouring from his mouth. He saw the gunman- good and dead this time. And he saw Cloud start to fall the rest of the way to the ground.

Sephiroth went to his knees, catching the slighter frame against his broad chest. Before gently turning the blond over to lie down, head cradled in the crook of the 1st's arm.

"Cloud…?"

Cloud opened his eyes to slits to look at the man above him. And his eyes opened the rest of the way to the mans appearance.

"S-Seph…"

He choked out then spat up more blood.

"Don't talk. Damn it! Where is that cure?! Stay with me Cloud, stay with me!"

Cloud sluggishly reached up and wiped away the tears that were now freely flowing down Sephiroths face. To Clouds joy, the man above him moved into the touch.

"Gaia, just stay with me."

"Don't think I can…"

He promptly coughed up more blood.

"No. Don't you dare say that."

Sephiroth felt the sting of more tears come to his eyes as he reached up and grasped the hand against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he squeezed it gently.

"Seph."

The hoarse whisper made him open his eyes to look down at the blond dying in his arms.

"I-I love you."

Sephiroth barely had time to smile before the blonds eyes closed and his head lolled to the side.

Sephiroth felt his own heart pound in his chest.

ONCE…

TWICE…

Then something glistening green at the blonds side caught his eye. Quickly seeing it for what it was, he grabbed it and without a second thought, he held it over the boy, and activated it.

Please don't let it be to late.

As the gaping hole finished closing Cloud shot up straight and coughed hoarsely to rid his lungs of the blood. When he was done, he fell back into Sephiroth's waiting arms smiling widely up at him.

"Damn, just in the nick of time."

Sephiroth smirked down at him.

'And to think it had been equipped to his bracer the whole time.'

"I love you too, Cloud."

Cloud beamed up at the silver haired man then jumped up wrapping his arms around him, kissing him fervently.

~Fin~


End file.
